The present invention relates to technology for a network system.
In recent years, storage area networks (SAN) according to iSCSI protocol have been developed. “iSCSI” is a standard for transferring SCSI commands/data via IP networks. Errors that occur during iSCSI communication between an initiator and a target are recovered by carrying out an error recovery processing therebetween.
A value of the error recovery level specifying the content of the error recovery processing is determined by negotiation processing between the initiator and target. The error recovery level is determined in the negotiation processing as the smaller value of the error recovery level set to the initiator and the error recovery level set to the target.
Conventionally, the correspondence between a target and an initiator that should be connected to that target is set beforehand by the network manager. However, the error recovery level for the target and initiator were not conventionally considered by the manager when setting the correspondence between the target and initiator. Because of this, it was difficult to set the value of the error recovery level determined in negotiation processing to a suitable value that was intended by the manager.